Sam Thorne
'Sam Thorne '''also known by his username ''Strippin' 'was born September 13, 1988. in Dartford, England. He is a Professional Livestreamer on Twitch.tv Sam started his career as Community manager for the Yogscast in 2012, transitioning to a Content Producer after his first Jingle Jam charity event at the end of the year. In 2015, Sam departed the Yogscast on good terms to persue a solo career, moving in 2016 from primarily Youtube content to Livestreaming on Twitch Although still uploading regularly to his Youtube channel it is mostly vods from his daily Twitch livestreams He departed Yogscast still good friends with many members of the Yogscast - notably Sips, Martyn and Hat Films. Trivia *Strippin is 6 feet, 4 inches tall (193 cm).Strippin on Reddit *Strippins community is known as the Stripp Club *Strippin's username, Strippin, came from "ST_rippin", which stands for "Sam Thorne rippin." *Strippin was born on September 13, 1988 in Dartford, England. *Strippin has two brothers named Ollie Thorne and George Thorne, and two sisters named Molly Thorne and Nancy Thorne. *Strippin's brother, George Thorne, is a professional footballer for Derby County F.C . *Strippin's mother's name is Leigh Thorne. *Strippin is a fan of Arsenal Football Club. *Strippin hates bananas. *Strippin used to play the violin. *Strippin started his love for gaming as a professional gamer, where he played games like [[Wikipedia:Call of Duty (video game)|the original ''Call of Duty]] and [[Wikipedia:Super Smash Bros. (video game)|the original Super Smash Bros.]], and he once encountered and defeated Armada, one of the best professional Super Smash Bros players. *Strippin was the guest star on episode 22 of The Co-Optional Podcast. *Strippin has done the Ice Bucket Challenge, like other members of the Yogscast, such as Simon, Hannah, Martyn, and Panda. *Strippin is known to enjoy the movie Frozen. *For a few episodes of the Cornerstone series, Strippin didn't get his audio to the editors in time for the editing and release of the video. As a result, they replaced his voice with a computer-generated robot voice that just said "I'M STRIPPIN" whenever Strippin spoke. This was joked about in several episodes when Strippin was away. *Strippin has his own character in a DLC release of the videogame SpeedRunners. *Strippin got engaged to Brooke Lawson on December 23, 2015.https://twitter.com/Strippin/status/679799940990779392 They got married on June 22, 2017 and had their first child on April 28, 2018. *Strippin used to live in Hong Kong, where he was a squid fisherman . *Strippin used to live in the Swiss Alps, where he was a snowboarding instructor . *Strippin was the guest on episode 6 of the BroKen Podcast. *Strippin has appeared on an episode of Game Theory, "Rainbow Six Siege gets a REALITY CHECK!" *Strippin's character is married to itmeJP's primary character in the MMO, Final Fantasy XIV. Their wedding ceremony, after-party, and Dodger's speech were recorded by Strippin, totalling 40 minutes of recorded footage. *Strippin joined the Yogscast on November 8, 2012, and left on good terms in late 2015. Links *YouTube *Twitter *Facebook *Twitch *Instagram *DeviantART *Yogscast Wiki *Google+ Gallery YOGSCASTStrippin.png|Strippin's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTStrippin2.png|Strippin's second Yogscast avatar. Strippin.png strippin-2.png|Strippin avatar by Reiu. Sam Portugal.jpg Strippin-and-Duncan1.png|Strippin being given a massage by Duncan. Martyn-Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Strippin, Sparkles*, and Martyn during the 2012 Christmas Livestreams. Strippin-and-Martyn.png|Strippin and Martyn. Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Strippin attacking Sparkles* during the Christmas Livestreams. Strippin1.png Minecraft the s.png|Strippin's Minecraft skin. Stripin Cartoon.jpg|Strippin as he appears in Minecraft Christmas. Sam and Martyn dancing.gif|Sam and Martyn. OMGOMGOMGSTRIPPIN.gif|Strippin during the Christmas Livestreams. ThinStrippin.GIF|Strippin when he was younger. Stripper.jpg|Sam and Dodger. Dodgin.jpg|Sam and Dodger. Strippin Ice Bucket Challenge.png|Strippin doing the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. StrippinHorse.jpg SamThorneTwitterAvatar.png|Strippin's former Twitter avatar. SamThorneTwitterAvatar2.png|Strippin's former Twitter avatar. SamThorneTwitterAvatar3.png|Strippin's former Twitter avatar. SamThorneTwitterAvatar4.jpg|Strippin's former Twitter avatar. SamThorneTwitterAvatar5.png|Strippin's former Twitter avatar. SamThorneTwitterAvatar6.jpg|Strippin's former Twitter avatar. SamThorneTwitterAvatar7.jpg|Strippin's current Twitter avatar. Brooke_and_Sam_Engagment.png|Brooke and Sam's engagement announcement photos References Category:People Category:Strippin Category:Former Staff